This research seeks to clarify how specific patterns of temporal change in an attitudinal deviate's position, vis-a-vis the modal group position, affect group reaction. Three parameters of deviate movement are investigated: direction, distance, and speed. Initial studies seek to provide "baseline" information on how the three movement parameters, alone and in combination, affect group reaction. Subsequent studies are designed to explore interactions between the movement parameters and such theoretically important variables as deviate's ostensible motive for position change, motives underlying majority members' desire for group unanimity, and issue characteristics (e.g., importance, ambiguity). In five-person groups discussing "human relations" problems, subjects find that a lone deviate (confederate) dissents from modal opinion. During group discussion, the deviate changes his initial position in one of several systematic ways. Group members' reactions to various patterns of deviate movement are derived from sociometric ratings of the deviate, attributions concerning the deviate's motives, and shifts in majority members' positions. It is anticipated that data concerning the effects of temporal changes in an attitudinal deviate's position will have theroretical implications for a wide range of social relationships in which change typically occurs (e.g., friendship, romantic attraction, bargaining).